


Untitled Proteus Fanart #2

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, a hint of Reese anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: It's such a great episode, and it's full of marvelous lighting. Another pencil drawing of Harold.





	Untitled Proteus Fanart #2

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20180704_zpsrzxa5tcr.jpg.html)


End file.
